More particularly, such devices for shaping the green form of the crown of the tire and which comprise a plurality of elements that are circumferentially juxtaposed and constitute a reception surface on which the components that form the crown of the tire are assembled, are known. Each of these elements comprises a surface that bears radially on a circumferential portion of the reception surface, intended to receive the radially internal part of the green tire. This surface often has a particular curvature in cross section. In particular, it is known that the shaping elements are fixed to a support of the device by screwing.
Each model of tire requires a shaping device of a specific geometry. Now, the aforementioned device does not allow the elements to be replaced quickly by those of the required shape. It therefore hampers production flexibility. Moreover, for certain ranges of tire, the performance that has to be achieved precludes the ability to adapt the product and therefore makes it necessary to maintain a curved shape.